The two devils
by Lizeria-OT5
Summary: Apakah kalian tau apa yang akan terjadi jika Max Changmin bosan? Apakah hyungdeulnya akan selamat? Lihat saja apa yang terjadi.


Cash: Member DBSK, Bara (Author), Izzumi (teman author)

Part: oneshoot

Di minggu pagi yang cerah. Matahari tersenyum dengan riang. Semua orang tampak menikmati hari dengan gembira. Namun berbeda dengan seorang cowok tampan dan tinggi yang sedang duduk termenung di sofa sebuah dorm.

**CHANGMIN POV**

Bosan… enaknya ngapain ya? Hyung-hyungku sedang asyik dengan kegiatan-kegiatannya sendiri. Yunho sedang latihan ngedance, Jaejoong membuat menu baru, Yoochun bermain piano, dan Junsu bermain PS. Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu. Segera aku mengambil hp yang tergeletak di meja.

_"Bara-chan,Izzumi-chan, kalian nggak main kesini?" tanyaku._

"_Waeyo,oppa?" jawab Izzumi._

"_Hmm… aku lagi bosen nich. Bingung mau ngapain"._

"_Kenapa nggak main dengan oppa lainnya atau pergi ke suatu tempat?" tanya Bara di seberang._

"_Yang lainnya sedang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Jadinya aku kesepian."_

"_Baiklah. Kami segera kesana." Mendengar itu, aku langsung tersenyum puas._

Beberapa menit kemudian,

"Annyeong,oppa!"seru Bara dan Izzumi.

"Annyeong!"

"Bara-chan, kamu bawa kaset game barumu?" Tanya Junsu.

"Tentu dong,oppa,"jawab Bara sambil menghampiri Junsu dan duduk disebelahnya. Dasar para maniak game (oppa,ingat kau juga termasuk maniak game). Sementara itu, Izzumi duduk disebelahku.

"Bosan kenapa,oppa?" tanyanya.

"Nggak tau. Aku bingung mau ngapain."

Izzumi celingukan melihat sekelilingnya. Terus tersenyum kepadaku.

"Aku tau kok perasaan oppa." Katanya sambil menepuk-nepuk pundakku.

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku heran.

"Oppa yang lain sedang asyik sendiri kan? Sementara Changmin-oppa nggak ngapa-ngapain."

Aku pun menggangguk. Aku bingung dengan perkataan Izzumi. Sepertinya ada maksud tersembunyi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengerjai mereka?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum evil.

"Menarik juga. Sudah lama evilku tidak keluar semenjak tak bersama lagi," jawabku riang.

"Kita harus menyusun rencana."

"Bingo! Aku sudah dapat. Sini aku bisikin."

"Sstt… jangan teriak,oppa."

"Ppsstt….ppsstt…."

"Keren tuh."

"Tentu. Kalau nggak keren bukan devil magnae namanya. Yuk keatas! Kita laksanakan."

"Xixixixixi….." tertawaku dan Izzumi. The two devils beraksi!

**AUTHOR POV**

RENCANA 1

Sementara itu, Sang Leader yang sedang asyik ngedance dari tadi, mulai capek dan mengambil minum di kulkas. Melihat Yunho pergi, dua devil mengganti kaset yang ada didalam radio dengan kaset yang mereka bawa. Melihat Yunho kembali, mereka langsung bersembunyi di balik tembok. Yunho pun menyalakan lagu. Namun yang terdengar,

_Tum paas aaye, yun muskuraaye_

_Tum paas aaye, yun muskuraaye_

_Tumne na jaane kya sapne dikhaaye_

"Wae?! Ya! Siapa yang ngambil kasetku! Diganti lagu India juga," teriak Yunho sambil celingukan. Mengabsen semua anggota.

"Minnie! Dimana kamu?!" tambahnya. Yang dicari malah tersenyum devil khas mereka dibalik pintu.

RENCANA 2

"Oppa, aku bisa minta tolong nggak?" Tanya Izzumi dengan puppy eyes.

"Minta tolong apa?" Yoochun heran karena Izzumi jarang minta tolong.

"Gitarku rusak. Tolong cek apa yang rusak."

"Oh… Dimana gitarmu?"

"Di sofa atas."

"Ya sudah. Ayo!"

Sesudah Yoochun dan Izzumi pergi, Si magnae mengambil kunci lagu dan diganti kunci lagu yang dia bawa. Dan langsung bersembunyi.

Sementara itu, diatas,

"Ini bukan rusak. Tapi belum kamu set."

"Oh… gomawo,oppa."

"Ok. Aku turun dulu. Mau nglanjutin buat lagu yang tadi."

"Nee."

Yoochun pun turun dan kembali di pianonya. Tapi…

"Hei! Siapa yang mengambil kertasku! Susah-susah aku buat lagu baru! Awas kalau ketauan, akan dapat balasannya!" teriak Yoochun.

RENCANA 3

"Oppa, aku mau mengambil kaset yang satunya lagi ya?"

"Tapi jangan lama-lama,Bara-chan."

"Oke."

Sepeninggal Bara, Junsu tetap bermain PS.

"Hyung, parfumku yang hyung pinjam mana?" tanya Changmin.

"Di meja kamarku," jawab Junsu tanpa menoleh.

"Nggak ada. Ambilin!"

"Ah… lagi seru nich."

"Ya sudah. Kalau pinjam lagi, nggak aku kasih."

"Iya..iya... Aku keatas."

Junsu pun beranjak dan Changmin mengekor dibelakang Junsu sambil memberi sinyal ke Izzumi. Izzumi langsung mengotak-atik PS dan sembunyi ketika melihat Bara kembali.

"Oppa, aku sudah ambil kasetnya!" teriak Bara.

"Iya. Aku turun."

"Lho? Kok game over? Tadi kan masih hidup?" heran Bara.

"Ada apa?" tanya Junsu yang sudah duduk diseebelah Bara.

"Tadi oppa game over ya?"

"Nggak. Tadi masih aku pause. Nunggu kamu datang, aku kekamar sebentar."

"Berarti tadi ada yang mengotak-atik. Belum oppa save?"

"Belum. Padahal sudah hampir tamat. Hei! Siapa yang berani ngotak-ngatik PSku?! Dia harus belikan kaset baru!" teriak Junsu.

"Lihat oppa, kasetnya error. Kasetku edisi terbatas. Huuwwaaa…"

"Cup..Cup… tenanglah. Kita kan balas nanti. Oke?" Bara menggangguk sambil mengusap air matanya.

RENCANA 4

"Nah… masakanku selesai. Tinggal dikasih garnish," gumam Jaejoong sambil beranjak mengambil sayuran segar yang ada dihalaman dorm.

Melihat Jaejoong pergi, dua devil melaksanakan aksinya.

"Izzumi, kasih yang itu garam yang banyak. Aku akan kasih yang lainnya bubuk cabai dan lada hitam."

"Oke. Aku akan kasih sup ini dengan air yang banyak."

"Oke. Selesai," ujar mereka berdua.

Jaejoong pun kembali ke dapur dan menyiapkannya di meja makan.

"Waktunya makan siang!" teriak Jaejoong. Yang lainnya langsung duduk di bangku masing-masing.

"Minnie! Izzumi! cepat turun! Ayo makan bersama!" panggil Jaejoong.

"Tidak,hyung. Kami masih kenyang," jawab Changmin, padahal tidak mau makan makanan hasil racikannya.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu." Semua heran karena Changmin tidak biasanya melewatkan makanan.

Tiba-tiba,

"Pedass!"

"Asinn!"

"Hambarr!"

"Jae, masakanmu kok aneh sich?" tanya Yunho.

"Masak? Aku tadi nyoba enak kok," jawab Jaejoong sambil menyicip masakannya.

"Kok aneh gini rasanya?" heran Jaejoong.

"Hari ini kok banyak kejadian aneh?" tanya Yoochun.

"Tapi yang nggak ngarasain cuma Changmin dan Izzumi."

Mereka berpikir sejenak.

"Minnie! Kau nggak dapat jatah makan selama seminggu! Dan kalian tidak dapat cemilan!" teriak Jaejoong.

"Izzumi! Aku nggak akan pinjami kamu buku tugas lagi!" teriak Bara.

"Minnie! Kamu harus belikan aku kaset game baru!" tambah Junsu.

"Kalian harus bersihkan seluruh dorm sampai bersih tanpa kecuali!" tambah Yunho. Bara pun membisiki Yunho.

"Dan juga bersihkan Rumput di halaman!" tambah Yunho.

"Kalian harus bersihkan pianoku tanpa noda!" Tambah Yoochun.

Yang ada dikamar, hanya bisa menyesali perbuatannya.

"Izzumi, kau harus mengirimiku makanan selama seminggu."

"Kok aku sich?"

"Kan ini rencana kamu. Nggak makan seminggu, aku bisa mati kelaparan."

"Tapi oppa setuju kan?"

"Iya sih…"

Sebentar lagi The two devils akan masuk neraka nich. *poor Changmin dan Izzumi

The End

Changmin: Author, aku protes!

Author: Protes kenapa,oppa?

Changmin: Aku jadi nggak dapat jatah makan tuh

Author: Kan oppa sendiri yang bilang bosan.

Changmin: Tapi kan gak gini maksudnya.

Author: Tak ada protes. Karena oppa sudah menyetujuinya.

Sebelum ada protes lagi, author sudah pergi ke antah berantah.


End file.
